All Dolled up
by Zubric
Summary: Rainbow Dash was heading home from a great Wonderbolt show, but while stopping on a factory roof top to rest, something catches her attention inside and her curiosity soon gets her in trouble. Contains: Forced dressing, foal attire. Temporary dollified
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash spun about, doing various flips through the air as she made her way along the skylines of Manehatton. The sun was beginning to set, Dash deciding to take a quick break on a rooftop near by. Being the industrial side of town, the area around her had various chimney stacks and wire criss crossing about. "Gah can't believe I got lost," she grumbles, "At least the Wonderbolt show was nice."

As she sat to take a short break, her ears moved about listening to the calmness that came over the evening cityscape. With most factories closed, the area was very surial. Her glance soon spotted the open skylight window near by, and with nothing else to focus on she peeked inside. Far below Dash could see a maze interconnected assembly lines each housing all kind of toys and do-dats. The warehouse was quiet and despite everypony having left already, the lights still illuminating the factory floor. Normally Dash would have gotten bored of such machinery, but at the last second her hawk like eyes spotted something off in one section.

"Hmm?" She looked about quickly, "A quick look can't hurt, not like i'm stealing," she silently drifted down getting a better look at what she had caught her eye. Her hooves landed on one of the belts as she stared at the life sized unicorn plush doll. "Wow, that's...kind of creepy." She touched the figure, feeling the soft fuzzy fabric, almost felt like real fur. With her curiosity satisfied she opened her wings to take the air, only to be stopped by some glowing blue magic.

Rainbow gasped fearing she been caught by some security guard and frankly looked around for the unicorn holding her. "I swear I wasn't stealing." But to her shock, all she saw was a mechanical arm with a large round gemstone attached to the end of it hanging above her. The gem glowed constantly admitting the energy that was holding her. "Eep, hey let me go!" The arm didn't respond as the magical magnet plucked her static body up taking her along down the rail to an adjacent conyer. She kept trying to get free soon seeing even more gem arms extending out along the line, each had some box next to them containing who knows what. The magic tugged on her forcefully planting her on the belt upon her back. The belt began moving unitl ti reach the next station.

Dash squirmed, helpless as she saw a large poofy pink garment being brought over in the machine's magical glow. "Hey help, anyone!' It was no use her yells drowned out by the hum of the machinery around her. She tried wiggling, but yet again, the magic held her in place as her forehooves were now held above her head while the diaper was unfolded before her. She grunted and pushed against the invisible grip as her rump was lifted off the conveyor belt. As much as Dash wanted to move her tail to stall the inevitable diapering, the magic had control of that too. Soon her tail was needled it into the back of the diaper, the leak guard hugging her dock. Rainbow squeaked. 'No stop!' She blushed, the garment now pressed against her rear crinkling as her butt was laid back down on the belt. Each leg was moved to the side as the darker pink tabs are secured into place. Dash could tell the tabs were large for easy gripping, but not like Dash could move to undo them.

As the belt moved her to the next station, she took a second to examine the padding now secured around her rump. the bulk was excessive, meant to look cute more than anything. Dash doubted she could even get her legs to close properly now. "Ugh this is so embarrassing," she whined. The now diapered mare came to a stop as arms once more extending from the station reaching for more of her new dress up attire. A small whimper escaped her lips as four silk lavender booties are brought over, their frills on them surely the envy of every filly doll. One by one, each hoof is bootied the small strings tied taut. In the back of Rainbow's mind, somewhere hiding behind her shock of what was happening, she found the booties quite soft and comfy to wear. But right now, she was embarrassed beyond belief. Her cheeks only redden more as a snow white onesie is brought out with pink highlights along the diaper hatch and the logo of Miss Potty on the front. "No!" she yelled, as her body was sat up and the fabric pulled over her head. The magic tingled as the hatch is soon buttoned up bulging the diaper wrapped underneath. Every time her body was moved the diaper responded with loud crinkle, a constant reminder of the pegasus predicament.

As the belt moved she began to think of how this could get any worse, however her inner thoughts were soon answered as a large pacifier with a white mouth guard was shoved into her mouth. To make matter worse it apparently had a strap which was swiftly fastened behind her head. This feature was probably to make sure the paci didn't fall out during production. But for Dash, the new living doll, it was a rather effective gag muffling any yelps she let out. Her eyes went wide as she saw the large pink blanket being laid down. Her captive body was set upon it right in the middle. She once more tugged against the magic whining and screaming muffled calls for help. in the dim light she could see a packaging device as her body is wrapped up like a burrito in the soft fuzzy blanket. Much like a normal foal swaddling, she could only kick lightly and was unable to move her head as it put into the hood segment.

"Mmmph!" She squirmed, feeling the magic once holding her cease. The blanket was snug and with her current getup slowed her down. Her newly swaddled form is picked up and slid in a colourful pink box with other items that were placed around her. The front had a clear plastic front to show off the toy inside. Rainbow kept muffling as twist ties go over her tummy and tightened behind the box pressing her into the backboard. Escape became impossible as she heard adhesive applied to the top before being closed. The package was grabbed in a magic field once more and soon set on the third shelf amongst the other life sized dolls.

As Dash made more despite attempts to move, she noted the doll across the aisle. It look almost exactly like her, or at least the head part did. Its light blue fur stood out amongst the dime light along with the soulless plastic eyes staring back at her, albeit a light green instead of her velvet. With her mane tucked under the swaddling she looked exactly like one of the toys. She saw the large baby bottle along with two spare diapers in the box along with the writing, "She really goes potty"

In a different set of circumstances, Dash might have found her outfit and blanket comfy. But right now, she was panicking on what to do. She grunted, desperately attempting one last time to break free. All of her attempts tired herself out and she exhaled through her nose. Her cheeks never stopped blushing as the lights turned off one by one, darkness consuming the warehouse. Dash could only hope someone would find her and get her out, it be super embarrassing, but was her only hope at the moment. She sighed and closed her eyes kept warm by the clothes. She would miss her train but there was always tomorrow and hopefully she could restore her dignity. Soon she nods off the only distinction from the other toys now was now her slow breathing as the warm garments kept her safe as a foal.


	2. Chapter 2

Dash groaned as she slowly woke up. Her joints felt sore as she came to a sudden stop rocking her forward. "Mmmp!" Her eyes shot open but was unable to see anything passed the foam peanuts covering the plastic front of her box. _Uh, where am I?_ She began to panic as she shifted to get out but her binds held her snugly in place. She stopped panicking long enough to hear voices nearby.

"Sign here please," It appeared to be a delivery pony that had apparently boxed her up and taken her to somewhere in her sleep. Rainbow cheeks radiated as she could only imagine how embarrassing the next few minutes were going to be when said pony opened the box to see her like this. She heard the soft voice of a stallion reply and but not a moment later she felt her box being picked up in a magic aura.

"My it's a little heavier than I had expected," the stallion talked to himself, as she carried her into the house, the door soon heard shutting with a soft click. After a few moments of floating the box was dropped on the floor making Dash grunt at the shock.

She meeped as a box knife cut into the cardboard slowly leaking light into the container. _Here we go, ugh this is so uncool._

The peanuts are moved aside as she is picked out still all boxed up and sat upright. Dash wiggle and muffles blushing harder. The stallion in question had a grey coat with a rather golden mane to him. He blinked when he heard the sounds and stared at the doll.

"That's strange,' he looked into Rainbow eyes which were pleading as she muffled louder. He took a step back "O-oh my." He soon shook his head and got closer watching the doll squirm. "Hmm are you a special living doll? Golem perhaps?"

Dash blurted out more incomprehensible muffles, her cheeks nearly on fire and shook her head no. Why didn't he just get her out already? She really had to pee and her shifting only made her remember the diaper she was forced into.

"Hmm I see, so you simply got dressed as one of the dolls and packaged?"

Dash quickly nodded yes, as more muffles came out of her mouth.

"Oh that is quite humerous but that does leave me in bit of a pickle."

"Mmm?" Dash blinked rapidly, wiggling her hind quarters as she wonders what he going on about..

'Well you see miss, I promised my daughter one of these Miss Potty dolls for her birthday. That and I said I would give it to her once she got home from school. But If I let you out i'd have to go and order a new one and she be disappointed, and I hate to make my little filly upset over a promise her daddy made."

Dash squirmed being to panic more. Was he really thinking she'd just be a doll for this filly. _Yeah no way, not happening._ "Mmmp!"

"Oh don't you worry miss I'll gladly compensate you for your assistant of course, I'm sure with enough bits the next two days will be well worth the cost of being a plaything."

Dash shook her head muffling even more protests as the need to pee kept building.

"Yes, yes I know you will find it degrading, but I just have no choice, she'll be home any minute." His horn glows as Dash felt all tingly. 'I assure you that you will be fine."

Dash kept squirming as the magic tingling got stronger. _What's he doing to me?_ She didn't have to wait long to find out as her struggles lessened her limbs growing numb while at the same time feeling slightly plastic like. It turned out it was more of a light coating while allowing movement if she could. The sensation ran up her body the feeling momentary up her but before moving upwards. As it reached her head, something like contacts appeared on her eyelids becoming some kind of protective eyewear. She blinked a few times feeling them rub but nothing uncomfortable like. Soon the sensation faded, and the stallion smiled confidently. "There we go all ready for play." He stared at the box for a bit as Dash tried to move but can't on her own.

"Aaaa, this feels weird, let me go!" She would have said if not for her voice only coming out as breath passed the pacifier. She looked at him with fear at least glad she can keep her head up.

The stallion was about to speak again but heard the front door opening and the voice of a filly called out for him. "Coming sweetie." He cooed winking at Dash before leaving the room.

Once alone Dash tried to calm down feeling her heart thumping in her chest. _Okay still alive kind of. I-I can handle this I'm Rainbow Dash nothing scares me_. She thought and blushed even harder she she felt the warmth in the padding, her bladder having released when she was hit by the magic. _Oh come on!_

A white unicorn filly dashed into the room, her flat sky blue mane tied up in a big bow. She jumped for joy at the sight of her new toy. "Thank you daddy," she clapped, and got up on the stool and began to open the box. "Hehe can be your mommy MIss Potty" she said happily apparently not noticing Dash moving her eyes about. Dash grunts as she laid back on table feeling the twist ties being cut free. The tiny filly's hoof then pressed on the padding. "Daddy it wet already."

The stallion from before giggling. 'Aww I guess it needs changing. Do you need daddy to show you how?" He asked, while the filly prodded Rainbow outfit.

The filly happily nodded her head, putting everything beside while grabbing the fresh bulky diaper and the foal powder provided.

Rainbow was blushing full time now as the father showed her how to undo the diaper. She was surprised when the filly didn't seem to react to seeing such private parts of a grown mare or maybe that spell had simplified it, who knows Dash wasn't sure. Her hind legs twitched as the wipes cleaned off the pee. _Gah why me? He will so pay for this!_

After the change, Dash was carried along on the filly's back to her room. She had plenty of plushies and big teddy bear. "Miss potty this is Mr. Snuggles, i'm sure you'll get along fine," she giggled, making the two shake. Rainbow was soon set on the floor next to the teddy, the doll taking a look around the room. LIke any filly her age, the room had all kind of toys laying around and a few of her drawing taped upon the walls. The room had a very meadow theme to it even having a fresh grass smell. This filly, which Dash soon found out was named Mirage, seemed to have all she could ever need, but surprisingly didn't seem spoiled at all. Heck from what Rainbow saw from the house they seemed financially sound.

The pegasus was glad she could at least blink and breath, although the pacifier was starting to make her jaw ache. She gave it a few suckles which seemed to help sooth her mouth. The filly noticed this action and clapped. "Ohh it suckles the pacifier too,' she giggled once more, giving her doll a hug.

 _This is so degrading._ Rainbow whined internally as her stomach started to rumble.

Mirage smiled upon hearing that. "Aww my dolly is hungry," she grabbed the bottle from the table and ran off in a flash to fill it.

As Dash waited slumped against the toy chest, she was able to glance over at the mirror and noticed something about her eyes. To her confusion, they didn't move when she looked around or blinked. _So that's why my pleading didn't work. That magic put some funky contacts on my eyes. Ugh great just great._ What made it worse was that she realized she would be paraded around at the filly's birthday party in an hour and would no doubt get played with a lot. _I sure hope that spell came with durability or they might break my bones or something by accident._ She shivered.

Soon Mirage skipped into the room happily, holding a bottle in her amber magic. "Here we go Potty," she laughed, and unclipped the pacifier setting it aside. Dash wanted to move her lips in an attempt to speak but the bottle was swiftly plonked in filling her mouth. Just wanting to get this over with, she began to drink the bottle, the mlk surprisingly sweet. Dash groaned after 3 minutes, trying to suckle faster. No matter how much she tried, she only managed to get small squirts at a time. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she kept chugging for several more minutes. The filly didn't seem to mind and took the empty bottle out when it was done.

"Good Potty," Mirage cooed, patting Dash's back. Dash tried to speak again but to no avail as her mouth stayed slightly open letting out a few short burps. The filly clapped, and set the pacifier back in finding out how it clipped back on. "There now dolly won't lose her pacifier."

Dash rolled her eyes as the filly said that and was soon scooped up onto the filly back like a sack of potatoes and carried along. She winced when her head bobbed up and down hitting the floor a few times as she taken along to a big side room just down the hall. _Ouch careful, I sure hope that doesn't leave a bruise._ The filly entered the room and set her dolly upright on a nice chair by the window giving Dash a chance to look around the room.

The entirety of the space was filled with all kind of decorations from ribbons to large balloons. A table had been set up in the center of the floor, covered in a sky blue tablecloth and plates and plastic cups stacked upon it. Dash glanced up the ceiling seeing a big banner that read, Happy Birthday Mirage, in colourful crayon. All in all, a typical party set up Dash was used to from Pinkie Pie.

Now that Dash had moment to think, the slightest hope of Pinkie somehow bouncing through the door with a cake entered her mind. However that only applied to Ponyville and having yet to see out a window in her current state, she had no idea where she even was in Equestria. _Ugh that stallion is so getting a firm talking when I get out of this._ She blushed upon realizing that while she had been in thought, she'd been idly suckling away on the pacifier again. Although, the more she did it the less it seemed to weird her out. The sucking action was the only thing to keep her calm as she awaited the filly to come back and play.

A long drawn out ten minutes passed before she heard a group of fillies and colts rush into the room followed by the birthday filly herself. Three of the fillies spotted Dash right away and rushed up to the doll, staring at her with awe.

"Oh wow, she looks so real!" A grass green filly commented, feeling Rainbow snout and mane.

"Is it actually suckling on the pacifier too," another filly, this one a light shade of grey commented, as her hoof made the diaper crinkle about. Dash wondered if the filly can see her blush as she reminded of what she'd been doing for most of today.

Mirage nodded at the questions. "Yeah daddy got it from some doll company. It's the best toy ever. I mean it even drink and pee-"

"And has a heart beat," another red filly blurped after having given the doll a hug.

"Wow really!" Mirage raced over and leaned on Dash's white onesie, indeed hearing a beat. "Oh that's so cool."

 _How many dolls do you know that have a pulse? This should be weird or confusing not cool!_ Dash groaned, while being a mare that loved attention, this was just too much. Could be worse, better than being stuffed in a toy box I guess.

MIrage showed off the box Dash had been shipped in and giggled."It even came with spare diapers. Says I can order various clothes for my dolly too."

Dash blushed suckling faster on the pacifier. _I so don't want to be a dress up doll._ Unfortunately for Rainbow, the first gift daddy got for her daughter just happened to be just that. Inside the large box sat various outfits, all baby like and oh so perfect for dolls of her size to wear.

As the birthday filly opened more gifts, Rainbow started to get hungry again. Unfortunately everypony had stopped paying her any attention and were now focused on Mirage unable to hear the rumble. Things only continued to get worse as the guests all sat around the table as the pink frosted cake was cut into pieces. Dash drooled a little as her eyes stared at the moist cake as it was passed around. She groaned, wishing desperately that she could devour some of that mouth watering dessert as the kids had their fun.

Rainbow soon spotted Mirage's dad come over with a bottle and took the paci out setting the bottle in. He smiled at her and leaned closer to her ear. "Sorry about that, she is having so much fun that she must have forgotten about feeding you. Don't you worry I'll remind her to feed you before bed." He petted her mane some letting her drink it all down. Mirage soon came over and giggled. "Hehe Daddy, why you feeding Potty?'

"Cause she needed her baba, Mirage," he added." You need to make sure she is fed it's important."

"But she's just a doll, but okay daddy, if you say so," she gave Dash a hug and caused the padding to crinkle again. To Rainbow's surprise, she was taken to the corner near Mirage's other friends and was now able to hear them chat about various things. Dash of course, could not join in, and as thus was getting very bored as she lay on the chair her head looking up the ceiling. This action however caused her eyes to close like any doll eyes could. _Well this is just great._ After a few minutes of listening to the fillies chatting, the filly doll fell asleep sucking the pacifier once again praying this whole experience could end faster.

The next morning turned out to be just as embarrassing unfortunately. Rainbow woke up soaked and had to wait nearly an hour before the filly woke up to notice she needed a change. During that hour Dash could do nothing about the situation. This made her shiver mentally as being unable to open your own eyes was very unsettling, almost feeling like she was dead. Being unable to move on her own will made thing even more disturbing. Even after the filly had awoke that morning, the doll had to wait until she was done with her own bathroom duties before she came to check up on Rainbow. She couldn't blame Mirage for that though, she was after all, viewed only as a toy.

Mirage clapped happily after she managed to tape up the fresh diaper on Rainbow. She left the hatch open as she got an idea and pulled the onesie off. 'Mommy going to dress her dolly. She paused once it was set aside feeling the wings on the doll. "Potty's a pegasus? But the clothes don't have wing holes?"

 _Yes busted, let's see your daddy talk his way out of this one._ Dash thought and would have smirked if she could as the filly ran out calling for her daddy. Only two minutes passed before Mirage and her father came back in. Dash felt cold strangely without something to wear now, despite naturally hardly wearing anything at all. The only comfort being the diaper still around her bottom. _Gah no diapers are not comfy stop thinking that._

She heard the father and Mirage coming in and listened as the father spoke. 'Now Mirage, wha is it you need to show me."

Mirage pokes Rainbow side gesturing to the wings. "It's a pegasus daddy."

Since Rainbow was still laying down, she couldn't see what the father face was like. "Well," the father cleared his throat. "Well sweetie seems we go the wrong model somehow."

"Wrong model?"

"Yes, well it's not broken but it seems it isn't the one I originally ordered for you."

"It that bad?"

The father chuckled. "No Mirage, I simply ordered a new one for you. This one I will return when the new one gets here."

"But this one cool, it has rainbow hair." She tugged on Rainbow mane resulting in Dash grunting into her pacifier.

"Yes I see that but the new one will be able to move on it's own."

Rainbow groaned. J _ust a few more hours Rainbow, you can do this. You're tough like daring do when she got hypnotised. She pulled through, so can you._ After a few more back and forth between father and daughter, she was sat up, her eyes opening. Mirage beamed as she brought over a light pink school filly outfit. Dash blushed as it was put over her head and soon adjusting, the skirt partly covering the padding. It was baggy but that expected.

Rainbow blushed more as she suckled her pacifer onwards. _This outfit isn't half bad when you look at it long enough. Gah no! I'm dressed like a doll, why am I liking the costume._ She soon set against the toy box as the filly cobbled together a stool for an impromptu desk. Mirage put on a random hat and took a ruler out of her desk.

"Now class we have a new student today, Miss Potty." She gestured to Rainbow and gigged hearing her doll suckle away on the binky. The other plushies of course, didn't reply as Mirage played pretend school for at least half an hour. Dash groaned and suckled on as she taught things in a childish manor.

Just as Dash thought her day couldn't get any worse, Mirage took her to the back porch luckily without causing Dash to hit things this time. She was tossed into a stroller and quickly buckled in. It was tight due to the obvious fact it was fast to small but Rainbow somehow fit it anyway as the belts pressed tightly on her. The doll swore if she had feeling she be screaming at the tightness. The stroller seat sagged struggling to hold the foal's weight but regardless Mirage was able to wheel it anyway along the path behind her house.

Rainbow by this point found the pacifier rather soothing to suckle as she breathed in the smell of the flora around her. The sun's warmth radiated upon her face making the stroll at least a bit more enjoyable for herself. She took more deep breaths, her chest unmoving. _Just a few more hours._ She thought, looking around for any possible signs of her location. This manor must have been somewhere a meadow since she was unable to see any all buildings near by. As Mirage turned eastward, Rainbow was able to spot Canterlot mountain in the far distance which help her somewhat relax knowing she wasn't across the country or anything.

Mirage stops the stroller and fed her dolly once again at least giving Rainbow Dash as nice sight of the lake as she drank the chalky substance. _Ugh I'm not having any more milk for at least a week after this._

Later that evening, Rainbow was left alone sitting upright on Mirage's bed. The filly had went off to hang with her daddy for an hour. The soon to be real pony was at least enjoying the sunset she was able to see through the window. She kept up her soothing action on the binky smiling a bit upon seeing Mirage and her face playing tag outside. Aww that's rather touching. She watched them play until the sun finally set beneath the horizon. A couple of minutes pass before the two enter the bedroom.

MIrage walked in pouting. 'Aww can't Potty sleep with me?" She asked hopping onto her bed.

"No Mirage, I need to pack her up so she can be sent off first thing tomorrow."

"Aww, can she at least stay till i'm asleep?"

The father let out a chuckle. "Sure sweetie, she can stay till then."

The filly clapped and hugged Dash tightly, who at the moment wore a pink dress and bows put in her mane. The father tucks her under the cover and got out a story book to read to her daughter. His soft voice filled the room occasionally glancing at Dash with a warm smile mixed with sympathy. After a few pages, Mirage was out like a light as she hugged her teddy bear close.

The father once convinced her daughter was fully asleep picked Dash up in his magic and took her along to a guest room. He set her on the bed and took a breath. "As promised miss your two days of service are up and luckily without any damage to yourself. I see you are fond of the pacifier hehe." Dash blushed and kept suckling as the father's horn glowed. A rush of warmth ran over Rainbow's body making her twitch. The awakening sensation of her limbs was the same as a leg falling asleep but all at once. Her body visibly shivered as bit by bit feeling returned. Dash blinked rapidly glad to be able to move again. Just as she was able to get up her body fell to the mattress like a rock and she passed out.

Dash groaned loudly as the sun shined in her eyes. Her limbs felt stiff as if she done a long work out. Still not quite awake she rolled to her side pulling the sheets over her head. "Ugh, five more minutes." She mumbled, feeling squishy between her legs. A second passed before her eyes shot open and she bolted up with a start, her hooves feeling all around her body as she breathed heavily. "Okay alive, i'm alive. " She pulled off the sheets off the bed she been placed in and immediately blushed at the rather soaked padding between her legs. "Gah!" She wasted no time ripping the foalish garment off her bottom and grabbing the wipes from the box conveniently left by her bedside. Just as she finished freshening up, the door to her room opened, the father strolling in.

His posture indicated caution his one hind leg shaking a bit. "Ah you're awake that's good." He watched Dash stretch spreading her wings to get feeling back in them.

Rainbow stared at the stallion feeling conflicted inside. While she was utterly pissed off at what she had to endure over the last two days, she also could see that he had ment no harm in it all. It was all in the name to keep her daughter happy and he had promised her money after all.

"Yeah, a little stiff but awake. Ugh I can't believe you made me go through all that." She move her tongue around her mouth a bit. "Now my mouth feels all weird too." The thought of the pacifier came to mind, making the pegasus blush. At least she knew why foals like those things now.

The stallion cough and floated over a glass of ice water for Dash to drink. "Right, well I hope you won't sue me. Although not sure how you prove anything with no evidence but still I'd rather not have you leave mad, even if you have all good reason to be afterall."

Rainbow chugged down the water feeling her thirst satisfied. "Well your heart was in the right place I suppose. But really you couldn't bare to tell your daughter her gift would be late, really?" She scratch her now bare flank blushing at the thought of that fluffy padding. That soft cushiony pillow. "Gah,' she once more blushed looking away from the father.

"W-well I paniced alright. I had promised her a great present and well you know the rest. Is something wrong miss you seem fluttered."

Rainbow meeps. "No, no i'm fine, and name's Rainbow Dash."

"Oh my...I should have guessed that by your cutie mark. My apologize element of loyalty." He bowed to her for a second.

While Dash felt flattered she still had to focus and shook her head. "Well I wouldn't have ended up all dolled up if I hadn't gone snooping in that factory, so it's more my fault than yours." She licks her lips again and groaned. _No you definitely don't want a pacifier that's for foals._

"So with that out of the way shall I show you your replacement before I give you the check?"

Dash flapped her wings a few times before nodding. "Sure why not." They head out of the room and down the hall. Inside Mirage's room sat a blue coated mare doll with a white mane and poofy diaper around its middle. A horn stuck out the top parting the mane. Dash chuckled as she walked up to it. "You know this oddly enough looks' like Trixie, well expect the eyes are differnt and the mane not the same but still."

"Who's Trixie?"

Dash moved her hoof poking the doll. 'Oh just this mare that came into Ponyville one day and caused trouble." She flew back to the stallion and took the check from him. "Oh wow that a generous amount, thanks."

"That was my deal afterall. Now would you like some coffee before you leave?" Rainbow happily nodded and followed him towards his kitchen.

Two days later…

Rainbow double checked that her bedroom curtains were closed before taping up the fluffy diaper around her rear. She shook it a little and sighed. It had taken a bit of research to find where she could get padding like this, but it had been well worth it. She blushed as she viewed herself in the mirror seeing the clear crinkly tushy. "Mmmm yup comfy." The pegasus pat the fluff and waddles to her bed feeling relaxed already. She wouldn't actually use the padding of course, she was too cool to wet her bed at night like some foal. But who would tell her otherwise she she couldn't just wear it to bed like pj's. In some way she was happy that little accident had happened and introduced her to this new interest. On the other hoof it had still been very embarrassing.

As she climbed under her bedsheets, she glanced at her drawer and licked her lips again. One slight side effect of that spell was that her mouth didn't ever seem to feel right without a pacifer to suckle. She tried ignoring the feeling and gave in with a blush and slide the drawer open, pulling out the wonderbolt themed pacifier. She laid back on her pillow suckling away on the soother and her eyes slowly closed for the night. Overall it could have been a lot worse but at the end of it all, Rainbow Dash was happy, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
